The unreal happens at Konoha High
by Kiki4eva143
Summary: Sasuke,Naruto,Kiba,Neji,Shikamaru,Gaara and Sai are all in a band named Kitsune. There are seven best friends who are starting school for the first time. Sakura,Nami,TenTen,Sakaye,Ino,Suki, and Hinata. What happens when they ignore the boys when they try to get to them. How will the boys girlfriends take it when there boyfriends leave them. Well we will just have to find out. :)
1. Chapter 1

Hey Guys! So I hope you guys like this story. It may not be too good but I'll try my best

So please review and give me some tips and stuff... Soo yeah enjoy Hehe.

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN NARUTO OR ANY SONGS I USE IN THIS STORY!

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000000000000000

The sun was raising high over Konoha. It was a beautiful morning and everything was quiet. One Girl still slept soundly in her room cuddled up in her covers until….

'Beep Beep Beep Beep' the alarm went off.

"Ugg" She groaned and rolled over towards the alarm picking it up she threw it against the wall and it broke. "Ahh" she sighed happily and falling back asleep. Well that's what she thought. Suddenly her room door slammed open.

"SAKAYE GET YOU ASS UP NOW!" Suki yelled to the sleeping girl known as Sakaye.

"UGG SHUT UP!" Sakaye yelled back.

"Aww I would but you need to get your ass up if you forgot today's the first day were going to a really school. And Uncle Asuma said if we mess this up we would be in big trouble. Noticing we finally get to live on our own. And that Aunt T—"She was cut off when a pillow was thrown at her face and fell down.

"Shut up I know I know I'm getting up just stop talking." Sakaye grumbled getting up and trying to walk to her bathroom.

'SLAM' "Oww" She said rubbing her head. Suki sat up when she heard the bang and looked to Sakaye who was on the floor.

"Did you just slam into the wall?" She asked trying not to laugh.

"Yeahh." Sakaye groaned.

Suki couldn't hold it anymore. "HAHAHAHAHAHHA AHAHAHAHAHA." She started laughing really loud while rolling on the floor. Hearing the laughter Sakura, Ino, TenTen and Nami ran over to the room and looked around. They then noticed Suki laughing and Sakaye was giving her a death glare while rubbing her head.

"What happened in here?" Sakura asked.

"Sakaye…haha…hit her head…..hahaha…..on the wall….hahaha" Suki said still laughing.

The other four girls looked at Suki then at Sakaye and busted out laughing.

"You guys are something else but Hinata's down stairs breakfast is almost ready." TenTen said after the laughing died down

"Oh yeah and I picked out outfits for every one!" Ino said

"Good! Cause I totally forgot to." Sakaye and Suki said. They then looked at each h other and glared.

"Hey stop copying me!" "NO STOP IT!" "AGGH"

The rest of the girls laughed and shook their heads. "What are we going to do with you two?" Nami said

Sakura nodded in agreement.

"GUYS BREAKFEST IS READY!" Hinata yelled from downstairs.

"KAY!" They yelled back.

"Let's go guys." Sakura said running down the stairs. The rest smiled and raced down stairs. When they walked into the kitchen they smiled and drooled over the food that was on the table.

Hinata turned around and smiled at them. "Hey guys sit down and stop drooling." She said sweetly.

They all turned to see Hinata in a blue mini skirt and a lavender shirt and a blue half jean jacket. She also had on a pair of black high heeled leather boots. She also had on her cooking apron.

"Hey I like you're outfit!" Ino squealed. But then frowned "I was supposed to choose them though" She sighed sadly. While they all sat down.

"Don't worry Ino you can choose it tomorrow." Hinata said and giggled. Ino's smile instantly came back.

"Kay kay" She said digging into her chocolate chip pancakes.

"Hina this is really good. You out did yourself." Sakura said eating pancakes with strawberries and whipped cream on top.

"Yeah you gave use all our favorite types off pancakes." TenTen sighed in cloud 9 while she ate her blue berry pancakes and bacon.

The rest of them laughed and nodded.

"No prob guys" Hinata said finishing her stuff.

Once everyone finished they went upstairs to get ready while Hinata did the dishes. 20 minutes later the girls were all done and came downstairs.

"Are we ready?" Nami asked being the last one to come down.

"Oh wait I got my shirt wet let me go change real quick." Hinata said running up the stairs. A few minutes later she ran back down.

"Kay ready" She giggled. They all nodded and walked out closing the door to their rather big house.

TenTen, Nami, and Suki all walked over to their motorcycles and put on their suits and helmets. Ino got into her black Bugatti. Sakura got into her black and pink Lamborghini. Hinata got into her white Jaguar and Sakaye got into her dark blue Audi.

"I'm so beating your asses today" Suki said to TenTen and Nami once getting on their bikes.

"You wish Suk. You know I always win give it up." TenTen said

"Yeah right Ten you stand no chance against my baby" Nami said smirking.

"Oh yeah just watch." She said they rode out the drive way and into the street and lined up. Sakura, Hinata, Ino and Sakaye were all behind them.

"Alright bitches you ready!" Sakaye yelled to the 3 girls. Thy all smirked and nodded. "Alright… On Your..."

"Mark" Sakura said

"Get set" Ino said

"GO!" Hinata yelled and the three girls sped off racing down the street while the other girls followed in their cars.

"WHOOAA OH YEAH BITCHES!" Suki yelled doing a wheelie.

"LOOSA" TenTen yelled weaving through cars.

"FUCK YOU GUYS!" Nami yelled going on to the empty side walk and speeding down.

The others just blasted music while speeding down the street.

00000000

Kitsune all sat in there limo heading to school. Once they got there they stepped out and were instantly surrounded by fangirls. They all smirked and winked at all the girls.

"Shika-kun can you walk me to class" "Gaara-kun lets go see a movie" "I love Naruto-kun"

"Sasuke-kun please go out with me" "Kiba-kun!" "Sai-kun marry me" "Neji-kun we love you"

They still smirked and waved to all the girls until their girlfriends came up to them.

"Moring Shika-kun" Temari said to Shikamaru he smirked and gave her a kiss.

"Hi Sasuke-kun" Karin said clinging onto her boyfriend.

"Naruto-kun I missed you" Shion said giving him a hug.

"Oh Neji-kun" Maki cooed giving him a kiss.

"Kiba-kun!" Teniko jumped on him making him fall over.

"Hi Sai-kun" Naki said grabbing his hand.

"Hey girls" The 7 said together. The girls giggled. They then heard a roar in the background. Everyone turned to see where it was coming from. They all ended up looking at the entrance to the parking lot. They then saw three motorcycles come in the lot all doing wheelies. The three cycles spun still doing the wheelie and then went down zooming into a parking space. Soon a dark blue Audi came speeding in and parked next to them. Then a pink and black Lambo and a black Bugatti sped into the lot and parked next to them. Last but not least a white jaguar rolled in. Everyone just stopped and stared at the seven vehicles.

"I BEET YOU BITCHESS!" A girl yelled getting off her bike and taking off her suit and helmet.

Everyone just stared in shock and awe at these people. The people on the bikes got off and take off their suits and helmets. Then they saw the other girls get out there cars.

The seven girls then stood together and saw everyone looking at them and smirked. Everyone stared in awe at the girls the band was basically drooling over them as the girls strutted past them.

"Who are those girls?" "I don't know, but there hot" "OMG they are so pretty" "Who is that?" everyone just started talking as the seven girls walked by.

They smirked again and before they walked in the school they turned and winked causing most the boys to pass out. They giggled and walked through the door.

"Who are they?" Neji asked while looking at the girl's cars still. Maki smacked his arm.

"Who cares" She said

"I do obviously" He said she glared.

The rest of the boys nodding and wondering who they were too.

"Guess we will find out later." Kiba said as they walked into the school and to class.

0000000000

The seven friends walked to the principal's office to get there schedules. When they got to the office they say Shizune.

Shizune looked up and smiled at them. "Hey girls Tsunades in her office go right in" She said to them.

"Thanks Shiz" Sakaye said running into the Tsunade's office.

Once they were all in Tsunade looked up at who walked in her offices. She smiled at them.

"Hi girls it's been awhile." She said getting up and hugging each girl.

"Hi Auntie" Sakaye and TenTen said. Tsunade smiled at the two girls.

"Hey How are you guys and the new house and stuff." Tsunade asked going back to her desk.

"Good!" They all said. She smirked.

"Well that's good. But anyways class started 5 minutes ago so her are your schedules. If you need anything you know where I am at." She said

The girls laughed and nodded. "Bye Auntie" they all said and walked out the room.

"So let's compare our classes!" Ino said.

"Yeah yeah hold on Ino-pig" Sakura said they sat at a table real quick so they could compare classes.

"Ok so we have homeroom, gym, chorus, and dances and English together. And then in our other classes two of us are together except for second period." Suki said.

"Yeahh what other classes do you guys have. I have Art, Fashion, Chemistry room 321 and Math room 432." Ino said

"I have Culinary, Art, History room 402 and Chemistry room 321" Hinata said

"I have Math room 436, Karate, Graphics and History room 422" TenTen said

"Oh I have Math room 432, Chemistry room 324, Health and Creative writing" Sakura said

"I have Math room 433, Chemistry room 324, and Karate and Computer design" Nami said

"I got Math room 433, History room 422, Karate and drama" Sakaye said

"And I have Math room 436, History 402, Health." Suki said

"Wait shouldn't you have one more class" Ino asked

Suki shrugged "Guess not it says free block. So I guess I'll go back and forth with you guys." She said.

They all nodded. "Alright let's get to homeroom." Nami said. They all got up and walked around. It took them awhile but they finally found it.

"Ready guys" Sakura asked

"Oh yeah" Hinata said

"Uh-huh" Nami said

"Hell yeah bitches" Sakaye and TenTen said

"Always" Ino said

"Let's do this" Suki said. They nodded and took a deep breath and walked in.

00000000000000

"Alright everyone have a seat to—"Iruka began but the door opened he smiled. "Ah ladies please come in" He said.

The Seven girls walked in and stood in front of the class. Once again they heard whispers and questions. Already noticing fanboys and girls.

"Alright why don't you introduce yourselves" Iruka said. They nodded

A girl with short bubble-gum pink hair and emerald green eyes stepped up first. She had on a forest green mini skirt with yellow halter top and yellow heels. "Hello I'm Sakura Haruno." She said sweetly

With that Suki stepped forward. She had long emerald colored hair in a low pony tail and light pink eyes. She wore tight blue skinny jeans and a white tank top with her leather motorcycle jacket and a pair of black heels on. "Hey there. The names Suki Haruno." She said stepping back.

Then a girl with long midnight blue hair and lavender pupiless eyes stepped forward. She wore a blue mini skirt with a black low cut t-shirt and blue half jacket. She also had on a pair of high heeled black boots. "H-hi I'm H-Hinata Hyuuga." She said softly and stepped back.

Then a girl with long platinum blond hair in a high ponytail and a bang over her left light blue eye. She had on a purple mini dress and white jacket. With a pair of white high heels. "Hey people I am In-"

"Just watch me girl.

Be ready, I'm coming for you

My body just felt it I knew, tonight is the start of something new-"

Everyone heard Shikamaru from Kitsune singing looking around for the source. While the boys all looked to each other and smirked.

Ino felt here phone vibrate while playing. She took it out her pocket and gasped.

"Ohh sorry guys…Um this is important" She said looking at Iruka who nodded giving her permission.

She answered her IPhone quickly. "Hello…..yes this is Ino… Ohh Hi what do you need…Ohh of course….yes we will be there after school…uh huh…she you later Minato….oh tell Kushi we said hi….alright bye." She hung up and put her phone away.

"Ino-pig, who was that?" Sakura asked

"Oh it was Minato he said we have a shoot after school for a new line Victoria secret line." She said to the girls.

"OHH YEAH!" Sakaye yelled pumping her fist.

"Eh-hem" They heard Iruka cough.

She giggled "Sorry Iruka-sensei" He nodded

"Anyway I'm Ino Yamanaka" Ino said stepping back.

Then a girl with long black hair in a high ponytail with two bangs and red eyes jump forward. She had on jean shorts and a sliver tank top and army like jacket over it and a pair of green and black Jordan's. An army snapback on. "HEY! I'm Sakaye Senju! Hell yeah!" She said excitedly and then going back to her spot.

Then a girl with two buns on either side of her head and chocolate brown eyes stepped forward. She had on white skinny jeans and a yellow top with yellow Jordan's. "Hello peeps. I'm TenTen Senju." She said

Lastly a girl with shoulder length silver hair and black eyes stepped forward. She had on black capris, an orange shirt and a pair of white air forces on. "Yo! I'm Nami Tensuki" She said stepping back.

"Alright why don't you girls take a seat then?" Iruka said and the girls nodded going to and empty row of desk and sat down.

"Alright then today." Iruka started talking but the girls tuned him out with Hinata writing down everything he said.

"Hey guys look back there. It's the band Kitsune!" Ino whispered squealed. The rest of the girls quickly looked back and then forward again.

"Oh my gosh I didn't know they came here." Suki said

The rest of the girls shrugged.

"Well let's just ignore them they have enough fangirls. And we hate having fanboys." Sakura said and they all nodded.

"Alright so after school we gotta go to the studio right away." Ino stated

"No food!" Sakaye sighed "It's not fair!" She grumbled.

Suki rolled her eyes and hit her on her head.

"Oww what was that for!" Sakaye wined

"You idiot did you forget Minato always has food for us when we go help out." Suki yelled whispered.

"Ohh yeahh haha" Sakaye said sheepishly. The rest of them giggled and playful rolled their eyes.

Just then the bell rang and the girls all got up and walked to the door. Hinata being the last one out of the row since she had to take notes his time. She walked out of the row only to be bumped into and she fell to the floor onto her butt. She groaned and looked up to see who she bumped into. She saw a boy with spiky blond hair, ocean blue eyes and three whisker marks on his face. He had on Black cargo shorts and orange shirt. He was blushing a deep red though because of whatever he was looking at. She followed his eyes and looked at her self, noticing her position on the floor with her legs opened and one hand on her chest. She blushed and closed her legs.

"Ohh um I'm so sorry about that." He said giving her his hand to help her up. She took it and he pulled her up.

"T-thank you" She said quietly.

He scratched the back of his head and smiled. "No problem… Haha Ohh by the way I'm Naruto. Naruto Uzumaki." He said sticking his hand out for her to shake.

"Hinata Hyuuga nice to meet you." She said back to him and shook his hand.

"Hey Dobe you coming or what" Sasuke said from the door.

"Oh yeah I'll be there in a sec teme." He said back to him. He then turned back to Hinata. "Well I'll catch you later Hinata." He said with a wave and walked off. She just watched him leave and gave a soft smile. 'He really is nice' she thought.

"Hey Hina, Let's go." Nami yelled to her. She nodded and ran off to them.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000000000000000H ope you guys liked chapter one! Oh and there will be pictures to go along with this story on my wall so check them out. Alright layer guys and please review.

Ja ne


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! So I hope you liked chapter one. And I'm not sure what to base the band off of so I'm gonna say they are based of SHINee plus two. So yeah haha. But please review with any ideas and I can fit them in.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ANY SONGS USED IN THIS STORY!

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000000000000000

Strutting down the hall the seven girls made their way to chorus/dance. While people gasped and whispered about the new girls. Boys kept trying to get at them but they just ignored them.

"Aha this is AWSOME!" Sakaye said jumping around

"I know right all these boys…I'm loving it too." Ino said dreamingly

TenTen and Nami sighed.

"Well we are here sistas!" Suki yelled.

Everyone laughed at her excitement. They walked in the room and walked over to the teacher.

The women turned to them and smiled. "Hello girls. Welcome to my class." The woman said

"Hi Aunt Kurenai" They said to her.

Kurenai laughed. "Well Heyyy but in class it's to you." She said and winked at the girls.

They all giggled at her. "Well go take a seat class starts in a few." She said to the girls. They nodded and took a seat. People then started to file into the room. After about ten minutes everyone was there. Well that's what the girls thought. Until they heard a bunch of squeals and screams. They looked up and saw that the band walked in. The girls were about to start squealing to but remembered about the whole ignore thing.

"Alright now that everyone is here, let me introduce you to our new students. Sakura, Nami, TenTen, Suki, Ino, Sakaye and Hinata." Kurenai said. Each girl waved to the rest of the class winking at some boys causing them to have nosebleeds. The band was in the same position as the rest of the boys instantly falling for the girls and falling hard.

"Yo they are fine as hell!" Kiba said to the rest of the band.

"Yeah I really like Hinata she's really nice and her stutter is really cute." Naruto said staring at Hinata. When she caught his eyes he smiled at her causing her to blush but smile back.

"Really I'm really digging that Nami chick." Kiba said. Naruto just shrugged. While the rest of the band just smirked.

"Alright class because they are new we need to know if they have any talent. But first why don't we have an example by our very own Kitsune! How about it boys." She said looking to the boys who shrugged.

"Sure why not" Sasuke said smirking. They got up and each got a different colored mike. Sasuke's being blue, Naruto's orange, Sai's Black, Neji's purple, Shikamaru's green, Gaara's red and Kiba's yellow.

"Okay what song would you guys like." She asked them

Shikamaru smirked and whispered "step up" and stood up again. She nodded and the boys went to their places. Kurenai then walked over to the radio and found the right track and pressed play.

_{Sasuke}: Huh, Yeah, Red One_

_{Sai}:Huh, Lets do it again_

_{Naruto and Gaara}:Yayayay_

_{Neji and Kiba}:Ohh_

_{Shikamaru}:Just watch me girl_

_Be ready, I'm coming for you_

_My body just felt it I knew, tonight is the start of something new_

_{Kiba}:The way you dance, makes we wanna get down and show you_

_That we can become one, not two_

_As we move to this beat like crazy_

_{Naruto and Neji}:Move it, move it, move it, move it_

_Let's rock it, rock it, rock it, rock it_

_We can even pop it, pop it, pop it_

_Tonight is on_

_Woo!_

_{Naruto, Kiba Neji and Gaara}:Girls step up to the party_

_Grab a boy and move your body_

_Do like me and my honey_

_Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Ooh_

_{Sasuke, Sai and Shikamaru}:Boys step up to the party_

_Grab a girl and move your body_

_Do like me and my shorty_

_Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Ooh_

_{Gaara}:Yayayay_

_{All}:(step up, step up, step up, step up)_

_Ohh_

_{Gaara}:It feels like, we've been doing this for years_

_The crowd is reflecting our moves, amazing what a beat can do_

_{Naruto}:Now follow me (follow me), and pop that body clap your hands_

_Turn around on one two (say: Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Ooh)_

_{Kiba}:Move it, move it, move it, move it_

_Let's rock it, rock it, rock it, rock it_

_We can even pop it, pop it, pop it_

_Tonight is on_

_Woo!_

_{Naruto, Kiba Neji and Gaara}:Girls step up to the party_

_Grab a boy and move your body_

_Do like me and my honey_

_Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Ooh_

_{Sasuke, Sai and Shikamaru}:Boys step up to the party_

_Grab a girl and move your body_

_Do like me and my shorty_

_Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Ooh_

_{Neji}:Baby look at us, the way we move_

_From side to side, it's all so smooth_

_{Sai}:With every step we take, it just get better_

_Girl no doubt we got it together_

_{Sasuke}:Baby look at us, the way we move_

_From side to side, it's all so smooth (Ohh)_

_{Shikamaru}:With every step we take, it just get better_

_Girl no doubt we got it together_

_{Naruto, Kiba Neji and Gaara}:Girls step up to the party_

_Grab a boy and move your body_

_Do like me and my honey_

_Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Ooh_

_{Sasuke, Sai and Shikamaru}:Boys step up to the party_

_Grab a girl and move your body_

_Do like me and my shorty_

_Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Ooh_

_{Naruto, Kiba Neji and Gaara}:Girls step up to the party_

_Grab a boy and move your body_

_Do like me and my honey_

_Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Ooh_

_{Sasuke, Sai and Shikamaru}:Boys step up to the party_

_Grab a girl and move your body_

_Do like me and my shorty_

_Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Ooh_

They finished and all the girls were screaming and some even fainted. They smirked looking over the crowed of students. They then looked at the new girls and their smirks disappeared. The seven girls just sat there staring at them giving small claps.

"What the hell!" Kiba and Neji yelled

"How the hell are you guys not fainting or screaming." Kiba said in awe

The girls all smirked. "Oh it's just because it wasn't as good as we thought you guys would be." Ino lied flipping her hair.

"I know right we could do so much better." Sakaye said still smirking.

"Oh really oh please do show us what you got." Sasuke said.

The girls all stood up. "Gladly" They all said walking down and each grabbing a mike. Sakura's pink, Ino's purple, Hinata's blue, TenTen's yellow, Nami's green, Suki's grey and Sakaye's black.

The boys glared and smirked. They went to sit down.

"Okay girls what do you want to sing" Kurenai asked

Sakura then whispered in her ear "Buttons". Kurenai smirked and nodded. Going over the radio while the girls got into place. She found the track and pressed play.

_{Hinata}:I'm telling you loosen up my buttons baby (Uh huh)_

_But you keep fronting (Uh)_

_Saying what you going do to me (Uh huh)_

_But I ain't seen nothing (Uh)_

_{Sakaye}:I'm telling you loosen up my buttons baby (Uh huh)_

_But you keep fronting (Uh)_

_Saying what you going do to me (Uh huh)_

_But I ain't seen nothing (Uh)_

_{TenTen}Typical_

_Hardly the type I fall for_

_I like when the physical_

_Don't leave me asking for more_

_{Ino}:I'm a sexy mama (mama)_

_Who knows just how to get what I wanna (wanna)_

_What I want to do is spring this on you (on you)_

_Back up all of the things that I told you (told you)_

_{Nami}You've been saying all the right things all night long_

_But I can't seem to get you over here to help take this off_

_{Sakura}:Baby, can't you see? (see)_

_How these clothes are fitting on me (me)_

_And the heat coming from this beat (beat)_

_I'm about to blow_

_I don't think you know_

**(By now most of the guys in the class fainted from blood lose and some girls even had nosebleeds. From the girls dancing and singing.)**

_{All}:I'm telling you loosen up my buttons baby (Uh huh)_

_But you keep fronting (Uh)_

_Saying what you going do to me (Uh huh)_

_But I ain't seen nothing (Uh)_

_I'm telling you loosen up my buttons baby (Uh huh)_

_But you keep fronting (Uh)_

_Saying what you going do to me (Uh huh)_

_But I ain't seen nothing (Uh)_

_{Sakura}:You say you're a big boy_

_But I can't agree_

_'Cause the love you said you had_

_Ain't been put on me_

_{Suki}:I wonder (wonder)_

_If I'm just too much for you_

_Wonder (wonder)_

_If my kiss don't make you just_

_Wonder (wonder)_

_What I got next for you_

_What you want to do? (do)_

_{Hinata}:Take a chance to recognize that this could be yours_

_I can see, just like most guys that your game don't please_

_Baby, can't you see? (see)_

_How these clothes are fitting on me (me)_

_And the heat coming from this beat (beat)_

_I'm about to blow_

_I don't think you know_

_{All}:I'm telling you loosen up my buttons baby (Uh huh)_

_But you keep fronting (Uh)_

_Saying what you going do to me (Uh huh)_

_But I ain't seen nothing (Uh)_

_I'm telling you loosen up my buttons baby (Uh huh)_

_But you keep fronting (Uh)_

_Saying what you going do to me (Uh huh)_

_But I ain't seen nothing (Uh)_

_{Hinata}:Come on baby, loosen up my buttons babe_

_Loosen up my buttons babe_

_{Ino}:Baby, won't you loosen up my buttons babe?_

_Loosen up my buttons babe_

_{Suki}:Come on baby, loosen up my buttons babe_

_Loosen up my buttons babe_

_{Nami}:Baby, won't you loosen up my buttons babe?_

_Loosen up my buttons babe_

_{All}:I'm telling you loosen up my buttons baby (Uh huh)_

_But you keep fronting (Uh)_

_Saying what you going do to me (Uh huh)_

_But I ain't seen nothing (Uh)_

_{Sakura, Ino, Nami}:I'm telling you loosen up my buttons baby (Uh huh)_

_But you keep fronting (Uh)_

_Saying what you going to do to me (Uh huh)_

_But I ain't seen nothing (Uh)_

_(Ah-ah-ah)_

_{Suki, TenTen, Sakaye}:I'm telling you loosen up my buttons baby (Uh huh)_

_But you keep fronting (Uh)_

_Saying what you going to do to me (Uh huh)_

_But I ain't seen nothing (Uh)_

_{All}I'm telling you loosen up my buttons baby (Uh huh)_

_But you keep fronting (Uh)_

_Saying what you going to do to me (Uh huh)_

_But I ain't seen nothing (Uh)_

They all finished in their signature pose and smirked. Everyone was up clapping and screaming and whistling. While the band sat there in complete shook with blood rolling down their faces.

The girls then walked to the band each standing in front of them and straddled their laps. TenTen on Neji, Sakura on Gaara, Sakaye on Sasuke, Hinata on Naruto, Nami on Kiba, Ino on Shikamaru and Suki on Sai. They each smirked at the boys they were on while the boys all looked up at them in awe and lust.

Each girl bent over and whispered in their ears. "_How was that_" They each said seductively giving shivers down each of their back and their eyes glazing over in utter lust. The girls smirked and got off of them when the bell rang they got their bags and walked out the room turning back to the boys who were now watching them.

"Bye boys." They said winking and walking out.

The guys just there shocked. They defiantly did better than they had expected and had turned them on by far.

"Umm boys you're gonna be late for your next class." Kurenai said coolly

The boys shock their heads coming back to reality. They got their bags and walked out.

"Whoa..." Naruto said

"Yeah wow... I was not expecting that at all…" Kiba started

"But it was so sexy" Neji continued

Sasuke, Gaara and Sai all nodded in agreement.

"Well let's get to class" Sai said they all nodded and walked to class.

00000000000000

After school the girls walked out giggling and laughing.

"Did you see their faces?" Sakura said

"I-I k-know we were a little forward. Don't you think?" Hinata asked with a blush still across her face.

"Oh please Hina lighten up" Sakaye said

"Yeah we got have some fun sometimes." Nami said

"Even if you gotta look like a bitchy slut." Suki said cheering

"Well I think we did a fucking awesome job." TenTen yelled punching a fist in the air.

"I have to say you guys impressed us" they heard a voice say coolly. All the girls looked up and say the band standing there. The smirked.

"Oh that was just a sneak peak of what we can do" Ino said flipping her hair.

"Oh really well I can't wait to see more" Neji said while walking up to TenTen.

TenTen smirked she walked over to him and wrapped an arm around his neck and brought her lips close to his and closing her eyes half way seductively.

"Oh don't worry you'll see soon. But right now I think your girlfriend is calling you." She said breathy. He groaned by the way her warm breath tickled his lips. He was about to close the kiss but she backed up. "Later Hyuuga" She said smirking and walking with the rest of the girls and over to their cars or cycles.

"Bye Boys!" the other girls waved while walking off just as the boys girlfriends came and clung onto them. They looked to their boyfriends and then followed their eyes to see them watching the new girls ride off. They growled and glared at the leaving vehicles.

"Whoa" Naruto said. The rest of the boys nodded and then just turned and went to the limo.

"Bye ladies" They called out and got in the limo. The girl's mouth dropped in shock but then they glared. 'Those bitches' was what ran through their heads as they stormed off to their cars and drove home.

000000000000000

The girls got home and parked and ran into the house.

"THAT WAS FUCKING AWESOME!" Suki yelled flopping onto the couch.

"I know right!" In squealed

"Hey Ino-pig did you see what Ten did to Neji" Sakura asked walking into the kitchen.

Ino squealed again. "I know! Ten that was awesome" Ino said

"I know right" TenTen said while high-fiving Nami who sat on the couch too.

"Well I'm going to play video games now. So later bitches." Sakaye yelled going up stairs.

"Ohh I wanna play too!" Suki yelled running up the stairs to follow.

"Hey Hina wanna go play some basketball" TenTen asked

"Yeah sure, I could use the work out." Hinata said.

"Coolness lets go change." Ten said heading to her room.

"Kay meet me on the court." Hinata said going in her room.

"Hey Ino-pig wanna go shopping tomorrow?" Sakura asked coming out of the kitchen with water.

"Yeah sure forehead, but I feel like we forgot something." Ino said thinking.

"Umm question. Weren't we supposed to do something after school?" Nami asked

Sakura and Ino looked at each other in shock "OMG THE PHOTO SHOOT" They yelled at the same time.

"We gotta hurry. YOU GUYS WE FORGOT ABOUT THE PHOTO SHOOT HURRY UP LETS GO WERE LATE!" Ino yelled

"OH SHITTTTTT! WE FORGOT!" They heard Sakaye and Suki say next thing they knew they were both tumbling down the stairs.

"Oww fuck!" They both groaned.

"Crap it's a good thing I didn't change yet." TenTen said walking back down the stairs. Hinata nodded in agreement.

"Alright everyone let's go!" Ino yelled rushing out the door and the rest of them went right after her.

00000000000000000

The boys all got out the limo and head into the studio. Walking down the hall they saw Minato. Naruto's dad and there manager.

"Hey Dad!" Naruto yelled to his dad

Minato turned and saw the band and smiled. "Hey boys."

"Hey Uncle." The rest of the boys said. They then looked to the door Minato just walked out of.

"Hey what's going on in there?" Gaara asked walking closer to the door.

"Oh there is a Victoria secret calendar shoot going on in there. Please do not go in. They are working with Orochimaru and you know how he gets." Minato said with a sigh.

The boys sighed and nodded.

"Okay you boys should get to the studio so you can record 'Hello'.' Minato said. The boys nodded.

"Alright" Sasuke and Sai said.

"You got it dude" Kiba said

"Yes Sir" Gaara and Neji said.

"Later Dad!" Naruto yelled back as they walked down the hall to the studio.

Minato smiled. 'I wonder what they are going to think of the new girls. Hopefully they will get rid of their slutty girlfriends and settle down with these girls.' He thought but then sighed 'As if' he sighed again and walked into his office.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000000000000000

Well what do you guys think? Good I hope. Well that's it for this chapter but please review with any questions or suggestions.

Thanks Guys!

Ja ne


	3. Chapter 3

Hiiii everyone! How are you guys? Good I hope.

Anyways this is the next chapter. I hope you guys like it. Oh and I need some ideas for later chapters guys so please give me some tips. Well then onward with the story! BELIEVE IT!

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ANY SONG THAT IS USED IN THIS STORY!

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000000

Hinata sighed it has been a month since they have started real school and it was going good. All her classes were pretty easy and all noticing how smart she was. The only thing that was weird to her was that the band boys have been trying to get near them since they got here. She sighed again '_That blond one is really cute. What was his name Naruto I think? Yeah well he is cute and all. Wait what am I think he has a girlfriend and a slutty one too.'_ She thought trying to clear her head as she walked down the halls to go and meet the rest of the girls at the gym. She kept walking but stopped when she heard moaning? She started walking towards the sound. She walked along the wall so she wouldn't get caught. _'Should I check, I don't want to intrude on people's space?'_ She thought

"Awe fuck it" She said softly while peeking from behind the wall into the next hall. She gasped almost dropping her books. What she saw was a girl with blondish white hair and half lidded purple eyes. She was making out with some boy with green hair and he was feeling her up. Hinata swiftly turned back and leaned against the wall.

"Hey that's Naruto's girlfriend. I think Shion was her name." She whispered as she started to sped walk away and towards the gym. 'I should let him know.' She thought. She then kept walking and spotted a mop of yellow spiky hair coming towards her. 'Hey it's Naruto-Kun. Wait when did I start saying Naruto-kun.' She thought but moved the thought away when he got closer.

"H-Hi, y-your N-Naruto right?" She asked him after stopping in front of him. He grinned at her and leaned against the wall next to them.

"Yup that would be me believe it!" He said and she giggled.

"Y-your g-girlfriends name is S-Shion right?" She asked. He smirked at her 'She's jealous' He thought

"Yeah that's her why?" He asked

Hinata looked down at her shoes and pointed her fingers together. "U-um s-she I-is l-looking f-for y-you. She's d-down the h-hall." She said pointing to where he should go.

His smirked faded, but then he smiled again. "Thanks Hinata- Chan. I'll go see her then." He said waving to her and walking off.

Hinata stared at his fading back with a blush on her face. "He just called me Hinata-Chan" She said softly. She sighed and walked to the gym. When she got there she saw all the girls and ran up to them.

"Hey guys!" She said. They all turned to her.

"Hinata where have you been!?" Ino asked her.

"Yeah the try outs are about to start for cheerleading and you wanted to try out remember?" TenTen said sitting on the bench next to Sakura.

"Ohh and then we have the dance team auditions." Suki squealed jumping up and down in her seat. Nami just sighed and shook her head.

"What are we going to do with you?" She grumbled.

"Oh lighten up Nami and stop being an ass" Sakaye said walking over.

"Anyway we also have basketball try outs in a couple hours. Are all of us trying out?" Sakura asked.

"Not me I'm trying out for tennis." Ino said smiling. The rest the girls shook their heads.

"Oh I'm trying out for it and soccer and football and tennis and volleyball and- OWW!" Suki yelled while rubbing her head. She glared at Nami.

"You baka you can't try out for every sport." She yelled at the girl on the floor.

"Fine then I'll try out for basketball and volleyball." Suki grumbled.

"Good. Well I'm trying out for Basketball and soccer with ten. Right Ten?" Nami said and TenTen nodded.

"Um I'm doing Basketball and I'm joining martial arts team." Hinata said. All the girls stared at her.

"Really!" The all yelled and Hinata nodded. TenTen then jumped up and gave her a bone crushing hug.

"HELL YEAH! I AM TOO!" Ten yelled while she danced Hinata around. Hinata just smiled and let herself be pulled around by her friend.

"That's so cool Hina good for you." Sakura said with a smile.

"Thanks guys" Hinata said once TenTen let her go. She then sat down.

"Well I'm just doing Basketball this year." Sakura said.

"And I'm doing Basketball and Volleyball boo yeahh!" Sakaye said pumping a fist in the air. "But wait guys we always do basketball together. We all have to do it or it won't feel right." She whined once she went over what everyone said they were doing.

All the girls sighed.

"She has a point ever since we were younger and in middle school before Uncle Asuma pulled us out we did play together. Why give up a tradition now." TenTen asked. This made the girls sigh again.

"Fine we will all do basketball. Right everyone?" Sakura asked and all the girls nodded. "Kay good."

"Well since that's settled who wants to go SHOPPING!" Ino yelled.

"OH MEEE!" Hinata yelled jumping up and down. While everyone just started at her shocked. "What I need some new clothes." She pouted while sitting back down. This caused all the girls to start laughing but soon stopped when they heard the door slam open. They all turned to the door to see Kitsune come in. They saw each boy had a glare on their face except for Shikamaru who had his signature glare. And Naruto who looked very sad. The boys went and sat on the top of the bleachers.

The six girls looked at each with confused glares while Hinata looked sad. They all looked at her wondering what happened. Hinata sighed.

"I was walking here when I heard moaning so I went to check it and I found Shion Naruto's girlfriend making out with another guy. So I decide to tell Naruto. So I when I started walking here again I saw him walking and acted like I didn't know anything, but I told him his girlfriend wanted to see him and I pointed to where she was. So I guess he caught them. I wonder if they broke up." Hinata finished telling them and they all looked shocked but then smirked.

"That's what that slut gets she had a good man at least I think he's a good man." Sakura said and the rest of the girls nodded in agreement.

"I'm going to go check on him. I'll be right back." Hinata said leaving the girls before they could respond.

Hinata made her way to the top of the bleachers where the guys were sitting. They were all talking when they notice someone was there. They looked up to see Hinata.

"Hey you guys, Neji-Nii" She said to the group.

"Hi Hinata" Neji and Kiba said. While Shikamaru gave a lazy wave. Gaara just nodded, Sai smiled.

"Hn." Was all Sasuke said. And Naruto didn't answer because he was looking at the ground. Hinata sighed.

"Naruto, can I talk to you?" She asked him. He lifted his head and looked at her before nodding. He stood up and they walked to the other side of the bleachers. Not noticing the guys and girls eyes following them. They then sat down and Hinata sighed once again.

"Naruto I know you're sad but, she's been around from what I heard and when I saw them I just had to tell you." She confessed he looked at her and gave a small smile.

"Thanks Hinata-Chan. I guess I just didn't want to believe it." He admitted. She touched his hand and his eyes widen while he looked at her. While she just gave him a soft smile.

"What happened?" She asked.

He sighed. "Well"

_FLASH BACK_

_I walked toward Hinata had pointed. As I got near the hall I started to her moaning and female giggle._

"_Stop it, Tento-Kun stop teasing me." He heard a girl say. He then froze he knew that voice. It was Shion's. 'No it can't be' he thought running to the hall. He stopped cold in his tracks to see his girlfriend making out with another guy with his hand up her skirt._

"_What the hell is this!?" Naruto yelled causing both people to stop and look at him. Shion gasped and jumped away from the boy._

"_Hey Naruto-Kun" Shion said. Naruto glared at her and shook his head._

"_I should have listened to the other guys. Your just like the others and I didn't want to believe it I thought you were different from their now ex-girlfriends. But I guess I was wrong. You know what I'm done with you." He growled out he then looked to the guy. "You can have her dumbass but when she cheats it's your own fault." Naruto said before walking off to find the guys. When he found them he sighed._

"_Hey guys" He said softly. The guys all looked at him and then sighed. They knew what happened just by the look of regret on his face._

"_She cheated didn't she?" Shikamaru asked being the smart one. Naruto nodded and the guys all glared at anything in site._

_Sasuke then sighed. "Well let's go to the gym there are try outs for everything today. Plus those girls are gonna be there." He said. They all nodded and went to the gym._

_END FLASH BACK_

"I'm so sorry Naruto-Kun." Hinata said softly. Naruto looked at her with wide eyes and then gave a big grin. Oh how Hinata loved that grin.

"It's ok Hinata-Chan." He said and she gave her own big smile. "So um Hinata is it okay if I call you Hina?" he asked.

Hinata smiled and nodded.

"Okay um Hina would you like to go to dinner with me tomorrow?" He asked her looking away shyly.

Hinata's eyes widen 'He just asked me out' She blushed a deep red 'Don't faint Hina you can do it'. She then calmed down and smiled "Yes Naruto I would love too." She said.

He wiped his head towards her with a surprised look. "Really?" He asked a little too loudly. Hinata just nodded with a smile. He grinned and gave her a big hug. She just hugged him back. When he let go she looked at her watch and gasped.

"Sorry Naruto-Kun but I gotta go try outs are about to start." She said getting up. He also stood.

"Okay so I will pick you up tomorrow at 5. Here's my number." He said giving her a paper with a number on it. She took it and looked it over. She then turned it around and took a pen from her pocket and wrote hers on the back. She then handed it to him. He looked confused and she just gave a happy sigh.

"I memorized it and put my number on the back." She said with a smile. He smiled and nodded. She then gave him a quick hug and she ran back over to the girls. He watched her tell them something and all the girls screamed and hugged her. He smirked and walked over to the guys as they looked at him and smirked.

"I see you asked her out." Kiba said with a grin. Naruto just nodded and the guys all chuckled.

"Well don't you work fast Dobe?" Sasuke said.

"Shut up Teme." Naruto shot back.

"Hurt my cousin and I kill you." Neji said with a glare.

"Yeah yeah don't worry. I really like her so I won't hurt her." Naruto said with a serious face while sitting down. The rest of the guys just kept smirking.

"Troublesome. The cheerleading try outs are about to start." Shikamaru said and the guys all looked at the gym floor to watch. After about 30 minutes a bunch of girls and guys went up. The guys started to get bored noticing every girl that went up try to show off a little to them but they just ignored it. Next up were the girls they had been waiting for.

"Hey guys it's Hina and the girls turn looks like there trying out together." Naruto said getting all the guys attention as they looked at the gym to see them go up.

000000000000000000

"Okay guys you ready?" Asked Ino. The rest of the girls nodded and they got in formation. After about 5 minutes they finished. And they heard clapping come from everyone in the gym. They looked around and bowed before running to the locker room to change into their dance try out outfits.

"That was awesome guys!" Ino and Suki yelled together dancing around. Everyone else nodded in agreement.

"I know right" Sakura squealed.

They just laughed and got changed. When they finished they all looked at each other and nodded in agreement. They all had on black shorts and different color shirts to go with their signature color. Ino had a purple, Sakura had pink, Suki had grey, Sakaye had black, TenTen had yellow, Nami had green, and Hinata had blue. They then all had on a black half jacket on and air forces in their signature colors too. They smirked and walked out the dressing room and into the gym. All the boys stopped and stared at them and the girls smirked and took their seats waiting to be called. Hinata looked back at Naruto and winked causing him to have a nose bleed. She laughed and turned back around. The dance team try outs then started and it was about 20 minutes before it was time for the girls go. They smiled at the crowd as Suki skipped over to the radio, plugged in her IPod and clicked on a song before skipping back to her spot. Once she got to her spot Run the world by Beyoncé played.

**Watch 1**

Once again when they finished everyone was clapping and cheering. There were boys passed out on the floor and the ones that were still awake were making cat calls. As for the band they just froze as they watched the girls dance and then leave, blood dripping down their faces, not even noticing when the girls had left the gym to change again. Sasuke and Sai were the first to come back to reality.

"Wow." They both said making all the other guys to snap out of their fantasies.

"That was amazing and turned me on so much." Kiba said sighing. The rest of the guys nodded. They then saw the girls come back in in gym clothes because it was time for sport tryouts. They got up and went to try out for the sports they wanted. After about 30 minutes everyone had tried out and all made it on the teams they wanted to be on.

Once everything was over the guys walked outside to get to the limo only to be crowded by fangirls that stayed after school. They all sighed trying to get out of this mess. While that was going on the girls promptly made their way out the school and saw the band getting crowded by fangirls. They all sighed and shock their heads.

"Maybe we should help them." Sakaye said to other girls. They all gave questing looks.

"How though?" Asked TenTen. As each girl looked at Sakaye for an answer.

She shrugged her shoulders "I don't know. Hina and Saku are the smart ones. Ask them." She said looking at her nails they all sweat dropped. They then turned to said girls and said girls looked back at them.

Sakura glared. "How the hell am I supposed to know? I need time to think Hinata is the fast thinker." She said truthfully. The other girls sighed.

"Oh yeah" They said before turning their full attention to Hinata who just blushed and looked at her feet and pushed her fingers together.

"H-how about we pretend to be their g-girlfriends. It would cause the girls to b-back o-off." She said softly. All the girls' eyes widened but then they smirked.

"Perfect idea Hina. Oh how I love you and your mind." Ino said. "I call Shikamaru!" Ino said

"Oh I want Gaara" Sakura purred and the other girls just shook her head.

"I'll take Neji. I love messing with him." TenTen said grinning

"Well I want the Uchiha" Sakaye said while smirking.

"Mhm I guess I'll go for Sai" Nami said with a sigh.

"I'll take dog boy" Suki said with and evil glint in her eyes.

"A-and I'll o-of course will take N-Naruto-kun." Hinata said softly. While the girls just made an 'Aww' at her. She sighed and shook her head and smirked. "Umm we should go now before they get ripped to shreds. "She said pointing to the group of girls that were about to pounce. The girls nodded and stood next to each other and then yelled out said boy they called names.

"SHIKA-KUN/GAARA-KUN/NEJI-KUN/SASU-KUN/KIBA-KUN/SAI-KUN/NARU-KUN!" The all yelled cause the group of girls surrounding them turns to them. Some gasped and gaped like a fish. While others shoot glares. The boys had their mouths hanging open at the girls. As each girl went to a boy.

Hinata shyly moved over to Naruto and kissed him on the check. "Hey Naru-kun" she purred

He groaned. "Umm Hina what are you doing?" He asked her. She leaned up on him pressing her body on his and whispered in his ear.

"Just go along with it we are helping you guys leave." She said and he smirked and nodded his head and wrapped an arm around her waist pulling her closer.

Sakura then walked over to Gaara and whispered in his ear. "Just go with it we trying to get you guys out of here." She said. He just nodded and kissed her neck for it to seem real. She giggled. "Gaara-kun stop it" She said playfully hitting his arm and he just smirked.

Ino ran to Shika and jumped him causing them to go crashing to the ground.

"Troublesome, what are you guys doing." He whispered in her ear making her shiver.

"Trying to safe you guys now play along." She whispered back. He nodded and he just hugged her and nibbled on her ear. "Shika-kun" she moaned out.

Suki ran towards Kiba and jumped him, but he caught her and spun her around. She giggled.

"We are helping ya'll out just go with it." She whispered to him. He smirked and nodding and kissing her full on the lips. She just gasped and kissed back.

"Ohh Sasu-Kun!" Sakaye sang out and strutted over to him as he was watching these girls cling to one of his friends. When he heard his name he turned to see Sakaye walk up to him and snake her arms around him. She then got on her toes and whispered in his ear what was going on. He nodded and hugged her back.

"Ne-ji" TenTen purred out while going up to him. She then pushed her bodies against his and nibbled on his ear.

"I'm guessing you guys are trying to help us get away." He groaned out.

Ten smirked and whispered seductively in his ear. "Smart boy." He groaned again because of her breath on his face. He then put his arms around her waist and kissed her noticing this would be the only time he wouldn't get slapped for it.

Nami just walked over to Sai and held his hand. "Hey Sai-kun" she said smiling up at him. He smiled back. She then told him what was going on and he nodded.

The crowd around the boys slowly began to shrink. After about 10 minutes the 14 teens were the only people left. The girls then pulled away and walked to their cars or motorcycles. The turned back to face the guys except for Naruto were just standing there with their mouths hung open. The girls smirked.

"Bye boys!" They said together.

"Bye Naruto-Kun!" Hinata said to him.

He grinned. "Bye Hina-Chan!" He said waving to her. She blushed and the girls then got in their cars or on their motorcycles and speed off.

The guys shook off how the girls just calmly left after turning them on so much, to see the girls driving away.

"WAIT!" The other 6 guys yelled but the girls were already long gone. They sighed and shook their heads.

"How I wish she was really my girlfriend." Neji said and the others nodded. While Naruto smirked.

"Well in a couple days one of them will be my girlfriend. SUKERSS!" Naruto yelled before running over to the limo and jumping in.

The others glared at where the hyper blond just was and sighed. They walked over to the limo and got in with one thing on all their minds.

'_How the hell did the Dobe get a girl first?'_


End file.
